Judgment Day
by The Rabid Toenail
Summary: Ma'at gives Ryou a choice-- he can be rid of Bakura forever. When faced with this choice, he does something you wouldn't expect. (Slight BxR, MxR, rating to be safe)


**Judgment Day**

**Summary: **Ryou has the chance to get rid of Bakura, and he does something surprising...

**Rating: PG-13** (to be safe)

**Pairings: **BxR, MxR

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"_Me_? I'm not the one disrupting Ma'at! That's _you_!"

"...but yadonushi..."

Ryou turned away, crossing his arms. "I don't want to hear it, yami. I've wanted to do this for years, and now that I've got the chance I'm not just going to let it go."

"Remember to choose wisely," the woman with the feather in her hair cautioned. "Once you've decided, there's no going back."

"I've already made my decision. I'm not going to back out now," Ryou hissed.

"So you choose to banish your darkness to the shadows forever? To never see or hear from him again?"

"No! Ryou, I love you! You idiot, don't do this!" Bakura beseeched, dropping to his knees and tugging at Ryou's sleeve.

Ryou turned his stony gaze to Bakura. "Do you honestly think that a few empty words can erase years of torture and pain? I may be a hikari, but I'm not so naïve as to believe your lies."

The color drained from Bakura's face. "I'm thought you loved me too..." he said pitifully, his tone almost pleading.

Ryou gave a hollow laugh. "I _used_ to love you. That was before I knew just what a bastard you were."

"Ryou..." Bakura whimpered, dropping at Ryou's feet. His eyes were sparkly with tears.

Ryou reached forward to caress Bakura's cheek. The other boy's breath caught in his chest. "Why are you crying, yami? Crying is for pathetic weaklings!" Ryou yelled mockingly, slapping Bakura across the face.

Bakura pulled back, clutching the throbbing crimson handprint on his cheek. "I never..."

"You never what? You never realized how much it hurt to have the one you love constantly beating you down? You never realized how damn much it hurt?! YOU NEVER REALIZED YOU WERE RIPPING MY HEART IN TWO!?" Ryou bellowed, tears of anger and pain rolling down his cheeks.

He turned to Ma'at. "I want you to banish Bakura forever...no. I WANT TO WATCH AM'MIT DEVOUR HIS SOUL!"

Ma'at's gaze flicked to the teary Bakura before going back to Ryou, whose face was stone once more. "Very well," she said, and turned toward the dark corridor beyond.

Then Am'mit emerged, a terrible beast with the head of a crocodile and the mane of a lion that struck a chord of fear in Bakura's heart. He trembled, backing up until he hit the wall. The devourer of souls advanced on his as he shook in fear.

Ryou's deadened eyes stared at the scene that was unfolding.

"RYOU! PLEASE! DON'T FORSAKE ME!" came the strangled cry, ripped from Bakura's throat. A moment later the beast had descended upon his; Bakura screamed painfully as his essence was ripped apart.

Ryou turned away without a word and stalked back to his soul room.

"I pray you made the right decision," Ma'at said.

Ryou nodded and closed the door to his soul room.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Do you still think you made the right choice?" Malik asked, leaning toward Ryou

"Of course," Ryou murmured, smling slightly.

"Well, I... I thought I wanted my yami to leave me forever, but... now that he's gone, I miss him terribly."

"That's what makes us different," Ryou said.

"I suppose so."

"I'm better off without my yami."

"Yes, but... he was a part of you, Ryou. And now he's gone. Don't you feel dead inside?"

Ryou stared at the coverlet. "It's not any worse than before... and anyway, I have you now... right?"

Malik grinned. "If you wanted some, you should have just said so, silly," he said teasingly, and captured Ryou's lips with his own. "You won't throw me away too, will you?" Malik asked, suddenly serious.

"...not until _your_ judgment day," Ryou whispered solemnly, but Malik didn't hear.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Love? Hate? This fic was written for my itooshi, Futomi of Ryuujitsu, because she likes angsty things... and this is sorta angsty, ne? Anyway, feel free to review and all.


End file.
